Little Plastic Plant
by Aedyn Star
Summary: Pinocchio inspired one shot, altered from a 9th grade biology assignment.


A/N: this was a project for a science class, and since I based it on Pinocchio, I thought it would be cute to post. Read if your bored.  
  
The Little Plastic Plant  
  
It was a grey little office. There was a grey little desk on which papers where stacked neatly. Next the stacked papers a black telephone. A black leather chair was pushed underneath the grey little desk. A large window overlooked Central Park, which you could vaguely see through the white Roman blinds. To one side was a little plastic potted plant. This little plant would look out the window, and watch the trees and life that grew in profusion in the park. Then it would sigh a little sigh, for it longed to have the wind rustle its leaves, and watch squirrels shimmy up its side. The little plastic plant wanted to be real.  
  
There were other decorations in the office. There was a big black and white clock hanging on the wall opposite the desk. On the desk was a little rock fountain, which whistled through the empty office. A plastic pink flamingo from Miami stood next to the black telephone.  
  
A large man came in and picked up the phone. Quickly he dialed, and you could here the busy signal ring through the little office.  
  
"Dang!" he swore. Then collecting his stacked papers, he slung a black bag over his shoulder, and went out the door. Quickly he closed the door, and pulled out a ring which contained a numerous amount of keys and locked the door.  
  
Slowly the sun set over Central Park, the golden rays slipping through the blinds. When all signs of light were gone, and the lights in the hallway had gone out, the little grey office came to life.  
  
The flamingo and the telephone became engaged in a conversation, trying to ignore the constantly chattering rock garden. Every hour, the clock felt it necessary to announce to everyone the time. While all this was going on, the little plastic plant stood in the corner, looking through the blinds and at the stars in the night sky.  
  
"I wish I was real." It sighed.  
  
Suddenly, everyone stopped talking, a hushed silence falling over all of them. A bright light began to shine from the window, penetrating the blinds and lighting the office. There was a pop, and a glowing fairy appeared. She was wearing a deep green dress, and her wings were the brown of tree bark.  
  
"Hello, little plant." She said her voice like a whisper. The little plant was confused. "Aren't you supposed to be blue?" it asked. The fairy got all in a huff, and turned her back.  
  
"The Blue fairy is busy with some stupid wooden puppet, who wants to be real. Now if you want to be real, you will have to put up with me, the Green Fairy." She replied angrily. The plant was immediately sorry.  
  
"Forgive me Green Fairy. I do wish to be real." The Green Fairy turned around at the little plant's words.  
  
"Well, I suppose I can do that. Are you absolutely sure you want to be real?" she asked. "Yes, of course." The little plant was sure. It had waited for an eternity to become real; there was no way it would pass up the opportunity.  
  
"As you wish." sighed the Green Fairy. She waved her wand and muttered a few indecipherable words. A green light shone through the office and the Green Fairy was gone. The other toys in the office fell silent, in awe.  
  
The little plastic plant was no longer plastic. He was thrilled! He was real! He could feel every living cell within him, multiplying and making him stronger.  
  
Happily the plant returned to the present, and sighed, glad to finally be real.  
  
Soon the dawn with fingertips of rose crept into the sky, relighting the world. This dawn the little real plant greeted with enthusiasm. The man came in again, and then out, going to meetings in such.  
  
Days passed this way. After a while, the novelty of being real began to wear off. The little plant still could not join its brothers and sisters in the park. It was stuck in a bleak grey office, where it received no water, nutrients and hardly any sunlight.  
  
Months passed, and the little plant felt itself begin to wilt. Still, the plant hoped the man would discover he was real and water him. However, its hopes were in vain. And so one night, when the world was quiet and the city sleeping, the little plant died.  
  
While the other inanimate objects in the office watched, a green light descended from the heavens. Shaking her head, the Green Fairy waved her wands, and the little dead plant became lifeless plastic once more, only without a soul. Then she left.  
  
To this day, if you were to look closely at the trunk of the little plastic tree, you would find the words "In memory of the little tree that longed to be real."  
  
The End 


End file.
